another day
by saucywench20
Summary: [On Hiatus] Oh My! Robin's insane, Beast Boy and Terra are tortured and Raven is really scary when pissed. CyRae, BBTerra, StarRob.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

I do not own the teen titans or much else for that matter.

Warning

I often have no clue as to what the hell I am going to write until I sit down and start but 99.76 of the time it is enough to plant the seeds of corruption in the young, so if you are young then I banish you from here, _ha ha ha ha ha ha hahahahahha!_

One more thing in this story Trigon is dead, will never come back and Raven is free to do whatever she wants …oh yeah and Terra was never turned to stone.

thoughts 

"talking"

/beginning or end of a memory sequence/

_ ha ha ha ha ha ha ha -onward to chapter 1 (or to the entire story, I'm not sure yet)- ha ha_

Chapter 1

It was a pretty miserable day in Jump City. The sky was a dark gray and it had been raining nonstop for the past three or four days. The weather had really brought a damper on everyone's mood, except for Raven that is. She was almost cheery for the past few months and that was scaring the living crap out of most of the team.

Robin was following up on a few leads on Slade and Star was tagging along. She became worried about Robin whenever Slade was involved so she decided to keep an eye on him. Unbeknownst to Robin she had Cyborg and Raven plant a computer chip in his butt so that she could track him down if he started acting a little crazy and run off. Also unbeknownst to Robin, Star convinced them to implement a tazer function so if he ever misbehaved he would receive an ass shock he would never forget.

Beast Boy and Terra had disappeared again but it was no big deal. They always came back, albeit a bit disheveled and outta breath and no one really wanted to ask them what they were doing. Not since everyone was subject to the unholy symphony of them having sex _-involuntary shudder- _at two in the morning. Ever since that everyone made an unspoken pact to never look for them if they went missing.

That meant that the only two people who were left in the tower that day were Cyborg and Raven.

Cyborg was looking around for Raven. In the last two months he and her had really hit it off. He and Raven had always got along pretty good but when they got together it blew his mind away. Raven had always been so reserved, so …cold, for lack of a better word. Now it was the absolute opposite. She was warm and open with him. She wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for know and it wasn't a big surprise, Raven was an extremely private person and Cyborg didn't want to pressure her. Cyborg found that no matter how much time he spent with her it just plain hurt to not be around her. He went up to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. Not surprising at all considering that when she meditated it was as though she was on another world and therefore oblivious to the world around her. He opened the door to her room and stepped inside.

Cyborg smiled when he remembered that one time he had run into her room to get away from Beast Boy when they were playing stankball, Beast Boy wasn't what worried him, it was that he had Terra manipulate stone in the building to trap him. He had run into the room at the exact same time Raven had gotten out of the shower and was putting on her clothes. Although she immediately blasted him through the window and into the sea sending him glares that intimated instant death, he had seen enough of a stunningly beautiful naked Raven to put a blush on his face that lasted for weeks.

Well things are way different now. 

With that thought he settled his eyes on Raven. She was levitating on her bed in deep meditation. She looked so at peace. Cyborg gazed at her for a few more minutes, and decided to sit around for a few minutes to see if she would come around. He sat down on her bed and looked around the room.

You can really tell how close we've grown in the past few months. 

And indeed you could. When Raven first allowed him into her room not an iota of technology (besides himself) could be seen in the room. Now you could find a tv, a game station, and a lot of his stuff just all over the place. He had hoped to spend some quality time with her but after a half hour he figured out that she would probably meditate until dinner again. He got next to her, gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and decided to play some game station until she was up and about.

A few hours later

Cyborg was just about to finish kicking some online butt when the power went out. He blinked in disbelief and closed his eyes hoping that this was some sort of hallucination but when he opened his eyes everything was still dark.

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! 

"I WAS SO CLOSE! NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!"

With that he made a mad dash across the tower towards the fuse box which was located right next to Raven's room. After a few frantic attempts at replacing a few fuses and rewiring some other stuff, Cyborg hit the switch to turn the power back on. Nothing happened. He then made an even more frantic attempt to fix everything when he remembered that he didn't save any of his game data. When nothing happened again he let a scream that could have doubled for a stray cat caterwauling on a fence somewhere being hit by a steel toed boot. He then commenced to pound the fuse box into oblivion.

After there was nothing but a gaping hole in the wall was left, Cyborg looked at Raven's door and decided that since she was probably brought out of her meditation by the noise, now was as good a time as any to give her the gift he had been working on.

Raven had just finished meditating when she noticed the lights flicker off, heard Cyborg scream, run across the tower to the fuse box, give another inhuman scream, and smash the fuse box.

I guess this means that the power went out when he was playing again. 

/ A few months ago /

It was a pretty boring day at Titan Tower. It was kind of dark and gloomy on account of the rainy weather and it spread to most of the people in the Tower. Everyone was bored out of their skulls which meant that entertainment for the entire team consisted of watching a three way videogame melee being committed by Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin. It was actually getting interesting. While everyone else became entranced with the virtual carnage, Raven found herself staring at Cyborg. She always had a little bit of thing for him, although she had never admitted it to anyone.

Even though he looks like a zombie on search for a brain to munch on… he's still kinda cute.. 

It was on that thought that the power went out and all three guys unleashed screams of frustration so loud and high pitched that everyone jumped.

Beast Boy jumped up and down in frustration and said, "Dude! What the hell happened!"

Robin replied, "It looks like the power went out."

"Wow.. I would have never guessed that..," all eyes flew to Cyborg. "Just when I was going to whoop all of your sorry butts."

Robin was about to say something when Star spoke up, "Friends let us not argue as to who was going to whoop the butt, let us figure out how we are to return the light."

With that she and the rest of the Titans migrated towards the fuse box.

Before leaving the living room Star quickly glanced around the living room and kitchen area connected to it. "Friends where is Beast Boy and Terra? I have noticed that they are not with us."

With that said everyone gave an involuntary shudder when they all imagined what Beast Boy and Terra were probably doing. Star, not being the brightest of aliens, looked around at them confused. Robin didn't want to explain that unholy union to Star so he just said, "Don't worry Star, I'm sure they just left to pick up some take out or something." With that said Cyborg and Raven gave him appreciative nods.

They all made it to the fuse box (minus Beast Boy and Terra but then again _-involuntary shudder-_) and spent the better part of an hour trying to fix it. It was of no use though because a power surge blew out all of the fuses and Cyborg in frustration destroyed the fuse box. Robin volunteered to go get the all of the parts that they would need to repair the what was left of the fuse box and of course Star followed him.

That meant that Cyborg and Raven were stuck in the Tower until everything was fixed. Raven started to walk to the stairs that led to the roof when Cyborg noticed her leaving.

"Hey Raven why are you going to the roof? You do remember that it's raining right?"

"I'm going to meditate."

"On the roof, in the rain?"

"Yes. It the sound helps me relax during meditation."

"Really? But that can't be too good for you being out in the rain for so long."

"It's never bothered me before so don't worry about it," and with that she went to go meditate on the roof.

Cyborg started to follow but suddenly got a great idea, ran to his room got some stuff and ran up to the roof after Raven. He saw Raven meditating, totally oblivious to the rain and every thing else around her and proceeded to get to work. He had always had quite a thing for her but he never told anyone before. He was worried about her reaction if she found out. Whenever Raven got angry or surprised or scared, things always flew around and exploded.

When Raven opened her eyes she was amazed at the fact that she was dry and so was a large circle around her. She got up to look around her and found a tired Cyborg sleeping on the ground right behind her. It didn't look like he had been attacked so she shook him awake.

"Cyborg are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah I fine.. I just .."

"Just what?"

"I didn't want you to get wet so I decided to put a small force field here. It only responds to bad weather so if you ever want to meditate and it's raining you don't have to get wet," after that he smiled sheepishly not knowing what else to say.

Then the most unexpected of things happened, Raven gave him a genuinely happy smile. He felt his jaw drop, he had never seen her smile before. This was one of those once in a lifetime occurrences.

"Thanks."

"Uhh…."

"What?"

"It's just that I've never seen you smile before… it's kind of….wierd."

"Oh..," Raven responded looking a little crestfallen. Cyborg seeing this immediately felt bad.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't though.. I mean you look really beautiful when you do," he blurted out the last part before he could think and just stood there shocked at the fact that he just blurted that out. He started looking around to see if anything was flying around and/or exploding. When Raven saw him looking around and ready to jump for cover, she started laughing. Cyborg looked at her as though she had just sprouted two extra heads.

"Raven… you… you just laughed…"

"Is is really that weird?"

Cyborg just nodded in stunned silence.

Raven gave another chuckle, decided to get a little daring. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his large chest. Cyborg didn't know what to do. Scratch that, he knew that he wanted to hug her back cause he really digged her, but he was just…well scared. This was totally alien behavior from the Raven that he knew. Raven looked up at him for a moment and understood.

"Cyborg, remember how we all destroyed Trigon a little while ago?"

Cyborg looked down at her not knowing where this was going, "Yeah, we sent him on a one way trip."

"Before he died I couldn't express anything, because if I did there was always a chance that he could control me, and there would be no telling what he would have made me do."

"Really?"

"Yes, but now that he's gone I can do and feel whatever I want."

"Does that mean that if anyone gets you mad or anything, we don't have to worry about stuff flying around or exploding?"

"Yes and no. Yes, it won't happen automatically and no, because if anyone really pisses me off then they can expect something to fly into them."

Cyborg looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes.

She can feel now. Wow. I wonder….. 

After a little while he seemed to decide something and before she knew it he kissed her. Raven was a little shocked to say the least and pulled back to look at him. Cyborg was instantly worried that he had blown whatever chance he had with her. He got quite a shock when she kissed him back with a bit more fervor.

Lets just say for the next 15 minutes they were "indisposed" J

They were about to go for a second round when Raven suddenly looked at the stairway distracted.

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"Robin and Starfire are back and they're looking for us."

"Oh.. Well let's go see what they're up to," and with that he went to go down the stairs. He had tugged her with him all the way to the door way. When he noticed that she hesitated a little, he gave her an affectionate little squeeze and said, "Meet you there."

"……Okay," she looked at him a little longingly and then followed him down the stair to meet the other two titans.

Robin and Star were back from their trip and you can tell that they got side tracked. Apart from all of the equipment that was needed to repair what was left of the fuse box and wall, there were also several dozen bottles of mustard.

Star looked at Raven a little oddly and asked, "Friend are you not feeling well? You are very flushed."

Raven looked a bit taken aback. She hadn't realized that she blushed. She had never done so before and she was, for once, at a total loss for words.

Cyborg saw this and stepped it. "Raven has a cold, isn't that right Raven?"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm going to go to bed now."

Star looked at her excitedly and said, "Friend I will fix you a meal of jorfkal. It is a tamaranian remedy for all illnesses."

Just thinking about Star's remedy made Raven turn green. Cyborg took this as his cue and said, "She'll be fine and she needs is rest." Raven gave him a nod and, when the others weren't looking, a small smile.

Cyborg then, feeling much happier, said, "Well come on guys lets fix that box and get the lights back on." With that said they gathered up all of the equipment that they would need and went and fixed the fuse box and the wall.

Raven went to her room and was just about to begin meditation when she heard knocking at her door. She was started to get annoyed until she heard, "Hey Rae, it's me Cyborg." She started blushing uncontrollably. She then made a mental note to get it under control.

"Come in."

Cyborg came in and had a look around. Raven's room was really cool, even though there was practically no tech in the room whatsoever. Her room was a cross between some sort of an ancient library and magician's lair. He noticed her levitating in the center of her bed staring at him. Not her old emotionless stare but a genuinely curious one mixed with amusement. He lost his nerve for a second when she floated next to him.

"So, Rae what do you want to do?"

"About…?"

"Us."

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to do. I've never been in this type of relationship before. What am I to you? Am I your girlfriend now or something?"

"Well do you want to go out with me?"

"…..yeah."

"Then we are officially dating then."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah."

"Also I want to take it slow is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, of course, whatever make you comfortable," with that he got his hand and gently lifted her face to meet his.

They both blushed at that and kissed. It just felt so right. They were really getting into it when they heard a muffled moan come somewhere from inside Raven's bathroom. They looked at each other and Cyborg led the way to the bathroom with his beam cannon ready to fire.

The bathroom was for the most part normal except for the fact that some noise was coming from the shower. When they opened the shower curtain they witness the horror of all horrors. Beast Boy and Terra were….they were….._-involuntary shudder and gagging-_ actively consummating their unholy union.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS," Cyborg screamed.

Raven looked horrified that this…this was taking place in her bathroom and then she got pissed, really pissed. If looks could kill then Beast Boy and Terra would have died 10,000 times. Terra looked up at the two of them and said, "Do you guys mind? We're using this room."

It was at this time that the entire tower went silent. Waves of rage and disdain were emanating from Raven and all eyes were on her. She tried to calm herself by counting to ten, reciting her meditation chants, deep breathing, but nothing was working. Cyborg knew that there was going to be total carnage if he left her in the bathroom with those two so he led Raven to her bed so she could sit down and hopefully calm down. It was at this time that Beast Boy and Terra decided to leave. Beast Boy knew by instinct that if they stayed Raven would kill them, Terra just looked at Cyborg and Raven and snickered. This was all that it took to send Raven over the edge.

"AZARATH METRION ZITHOS," with that both Beast Boy and Terra flew through Ravens' window into the ocean not to be seen again for quite a few hours.

Cyborg gave her a little rub on her back and that seemed to calm her down for the time being. He then helped her sanitize her room. She couldn't sleep there that night (and honestly who could?) so they spent the night in the living room getting to now each other.

All in all it was a productive day at Titan Tower.

/Back to the Present/

Cyborg went to Raven's door and knocked. He figured that she was probably awake. After a few knocks Raven answered the door.

"Hi."

"Hey Raven, you doing anything?"

"No.."

"Great. Put this on," with that he pulled out a small blindfold. Raven looked at it incredulously for a minute.

"Come on Raven, please," with that he gave her the cheesiest grin she had ever seen.

"…okay.."

So she put on the blindfold and let Cyborg lead her to wherever they were going. She felt a slight chill as they went outside.

What could he want to show me? 

They stopped and Cyborg took off the blindfold. Raven saw that they were on the roof of Titan Tower and noticed something that wasn't there before. It looked like some sort of a greenhouse at first glance.

"Raven, I made this for you."

"Thanks, but..what is it," she looked at Cyborg a little confused.

"It's a meditation chamber. It is totally soundproof so no one can bother you when you need to relax, and on the inside is total climate control so you can always be comfortable."

"Cyborg…this… thank you."

With that she gave him a huge hug. She looked up at him and saw that he was blushing and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was entirely welcome so he returned the kiss and they both proceeded to get into it and get quite hot and bothered. So they went to open the door to get in the meditation chamber for some loving when they bore witness to what no one should see Beast Boy and Terra _-involuntary shudder, gagging, and passing out-_ performing yet another unholy act.

Cyborg and Raven were again horrified at what they had to bear witness to but Cyborg snapped out of it first.

"Hey Raven, here's a feature that I know you are going to love."

When he snapped his fingers the roof opened up and both Beast Boy and Terra were catapulted far into the ocean. After that all the cushions that they were on spontaneously combusted and were replaced by sanitary ones. With that Raven smiled and rewarded him with a few kisses and closed the door were she "thanked" him in a more intimate way.

All in all it was another productive day at Titan Tower.


	2. The Day Robin Went Nuts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the teen titans, star wars, bleach, naruto, jeopardy or much else for that matter.

**Stuff: **This story is set six months after chapter 1.

* * *

**02 The Day Robin Went Nuts:**

Lately it seemed like all of the criminals in Jump City just popped out of whatever hole in the wall that they had been hiding in. Crime was at an all time high and that meant that the Titans were working their super powered buts off.

It was what Beast Boy creatively termed the 'Cockroach Effect.' When one creepy crawly comes out, they all have to come out.

It was also the one time that all of the titans actually agreed with him without argument.

Cyborg and Raven felt dread pool at their stomachs that day.

Whenever Beast Boy said something that everyone agreed with, horrible things happened without fail.

Case in point was the day that Beast Boy pointed out that Star Wars episode 1, 2, and 3 where pretty lame compared to episodes 4, 5, and 6. Everyone present agreed with that statement. Later on that afternoon Raven's dad decided to visit and end the world.

Or there was the other time that Beast Boy pointed out to Cyborg that maybe, just maybe it wasn't wise to but a five thousand dollar sound system in his 'baby.' Three hours later the car was stolen and later found gutted near a Guatemalan eatery. The perpetrators were caught…or rather they were chased into a dark alley with Cyborg blasting at them with random blasts from his sonic cannon.

It took weeks for Raven to calm Cyborg down and convince him that murder was not the adequate punishment for grand theft auto.

Cyborg to this day was still not convinced.

So you see they were pretty much on the money for predicting that _something _would happen.

Cyborg and Raven hoped that this time the world wouldn't end this time. Car theft they could deal with.

Apocalypses not so much.

Really nothing could top that, right?

_Right?_

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

Cyborg became a little more paranoid, due to Beast Boy's cursing all the titans to a horrible fate by being right. He planted the most advanced tracking system on all of the valuables.

Just in case.

Raven adopted a more serene approach to the second coming to the apocalypse. She made sure that all of their insurance payments were sent and that her safe house in Florida was ready.

Just in case.

They had tried to warn Robin about it, but that didn't do much but make him look at them like they were paranoid.

Which they were, but not in a crazy way.

After a while they thought that maybe karma would be kind to them for once and spare them pain and torture.

But then again they were proven wrong.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

In fact in the past three days they had to deal with Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Mumbo, Control Freak and Red X. That was enough to give any normal person an ulcer, bad temper and a noticeable facial tick and unfortunately for the Titan team that meant that Robin was on the verge of having the men in white coats drag him away to a room with soft mattress walls.

Robin was really getting…. creepy for lack of a better word.

Creepy as in no one has seen him blink for days. Creepy as in he was acting like Slade hopped up on prozac and pixie sticks. Creepy as in he began to genuinely like Starfire's cooking _horrified gasp_.

Robin was also disappearing for hours at a time and was starting to come back smelling like he'd been trapped in the sewers. When Starfire asked were he went or what he had been doing, he would answer with a disturbingly toothy little grin," Camouflage training," and promptly disappear again.

Raven thought that he smelled like sewage but decided not to say anything. Robin was not known to take personal criticisms well.

Cyborg was the only other person who seemed to pick up on the changes as well.

Starfire was a bit busy at the moment, Silke had taken to consuming volatile substances lately. It was eventually suggested that he be taken to a vet to get checked out, this of course was after he consumed all of the fuel reserves in the tower. The whole process was taking quite a while because:

1. There weren't many vets who even knew what Silke was.

2. There weren't many vets who had the patience to put up with a creature that could literally eat them out of business.

Beast Boy and Terra were…well…no one really wanted to know what they were doing, so they wisely stayed away.

Cyborg and Raven got a bad vibe from Robin's bizarre behavior, but decided to wait it out for the time being.

Robin wasn't the type to suddenly go insane.

Hopefully.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

**Wednesday-April 3-8:35 a.m. **

Cyborg and Raven were enjoying a nice quiet breakfast together which was a relatively rare event. Normally Robin would be at the table grumbling to himself as he drank coffee and read some case files he brought with him. Starfire would be attempting to keep Silke from eating the table _again. _Terra would alternate between being perfectly calm to groping Beast Boy for all that she was worth. Beast Boy would alternate between the daily meat and tofu standoff with Cyborg to groping Terra for all that he was worth. Cyborg would defend the greatness of meat and Raven would wonder while drinking her tea who was more of an evil bastard, Itachi from Naruto or Aizen from Bleach.

It was while they were enjoying this rare event that they saw Starfire enter the kitchen area.

"Friends, I am unable to locate Robin and I have searched in all of the areas in which he has been known to frequent, perhaps you have seen him," Starfire asked hopefully, worried that Robin may be working himself too hard again.

"Sorry Star," Cyborg answered," but we've been here all morning and haven't seen him."

Raven nodded in agreement while sipping her tea. While the both of them outwardly looked cool and calm, both titans were inwardly on their hands and knees praying and begging that nothing horrible would happen. Beast Boy's intelligence induced apocalypse was long overdue.

"Oh…," Starfire replied sadly.

"Starfire," Raven asked with an odd grimace on her face, "Why don't you just use the tracker than you had us ….install?"

Starfire went back to her super cheery self and flung herself at Raven, giving her a bear hug.

The sound of Raven's bones cracking from the strain was heard for miles.

"Oh! Thank you friend Raven. I had not remembered that!"

Oh yeah, Raven could kiss her ribcage goodbye.

"Starfire…," Raven growled dangerously.

Starfire was too far gone in her little bubble of happiness to listen. Cyborg just looked on at the display trying to fight the mad desire to laugh hysterically, but he stopped himself when Raven gave him a look that clearly translated into 'Laugh and they will never find you.' After a few more minutes he decided to intervene before Raven murdered Starfire and then him for not helping her to being with. Really, Cyborg loved her but that didn't subtract from the fact that she could be one dangerous chick to cross.

"Hey Star, why don't you put Raven down, get the tracking device and then we can all look for Robin together?"

"But of course friend! I shall retrieve the said device and we can all look for Robin together." With that said Starfire released Raven from the bear hug of doom, allowing her to land on her bum and flew to her room to get the tracking device with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Raven shot a glare at Cyborg and asked, "And the reason you didn't stop her from hugging me was?"

Cy crouched down beside were Starfire had dropped her, gave her a knowing grin and said, "You know how Star is, Rae. It was either a hug or her "pudding" and I remember what happened the last time you tried her food."

Raven then turned slightly green and thought _/How could anyone forget that/_

**Two months ago**

After successfully taking down Johnny Rancid, the team went home for a little rest and relaxation. That meant that Robin and Cyborg were playing video games, nobody had seen BB or Terra but, judging from the feral growls and yelps coming from the broom closet, it was a safe guess as to what they were doing and that nobody would want to find them. Raven was sitting in her chair reading a book, occasionally glancing at the game that Robin and Cyborg were playing and Starfire was busy in the kitchen whipping up a "surprise" for her friends.

After throwing in rancid milk, moldy cheese, and furry blue chicken into a large bowl, along with a bunch of other ingredients that didn't look safe for human consumption, Starfire stirred the concoction of doom into a pudding of doom. Her "pudding of victory" was finally complete. After sampling a spoon _horrified scream _she deemed it perfect for consumption.

She floated into the living room with the said pudding of doom where most of the titans were situated.

"Friends, I have prepared a traditional tamaranian "pudding of victory" in celebration of our victory against the villain Johnny Rancid. Who shall be the first to try?"

Starfire looked at her friends to see who would come up first. When she saw that none of friends were clamoring to get to her beloved pudding, she decided to approach them individually.

Robin was her first target. She gave him big puppy eyes and asked in her sweetest voice,

"Friend Robin, you were most hardworking in apprehending the villain, surely you would like to partake in consuming my pudding of victory?"

While Robin would normally do almost anything for Starfire, one look at the blackish/greenish pudding, convinced him that eating the pudding would not be a smart thing to do.

"Uh…," _/crap, how the hell do I get out of this/_, "sorry Starfire but….," _/damn, she's giving me the puppy dog eyes, what would Bruce do?…wait! Of course, Bruce/_, "I've got to go to Gotham, because, um…..Batman wanted to show me…. a new…. jujitsu technique, and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

With that said Robin, ran out of tower and sped to Gothan City on his R-cycle. He didn't stop until he reached the safety of the bat cave. When Batman and Alfred saw him, they knew what had happened and didn't mind. Starfire had them try her "pudding" a few months ago and nothing more needed to be said on the matter.

As Robin, ran out of the tower to safety, Starfire turned her attention to Cyborg, who was looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Friend Cyborg, would you like to consume some of my pudding of victory."

Cyborg wanted to run away, far away, but as Starfire floated towards him, he realized that he was cornered, as he looked around for possible avenues of escape, he contemplated jumping through the window. He then looked toward Raven, who was lost in her book and mentally screamed _/HELP/_

Raven looked up sharply at the mental call for help and saw her boyfriend who was cornered by the princess of perkiness and her pudding of doom. With a grin on her face at his situation, she closed her book, set it down on the coffee table, and walked up to Cyborg and Starfire. As she calmly walked to Starfire, put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Starfire, I'm afraid we can't stay to try your pudding. Cyborg has offered to drive me to a new bookstore that opened up. Right Cyborg?"

"Yeah! I was just going to go…warm up the T-Car."

Starfire looked a little down at that but then looked at Raven with a huge smile on her face.

"But friend I insist that you at least sample some of my pudding of victory."

As Raven opened her mouth to reject the offer, Starfire jammed a spoon full of pudding into Ravens mouth. Raven in shock, swallowed the pudding _horrified scream and loss of consciousness_ and then looked at Starfire with a glare of rage that even the princess of perkiness feared. Cyborg gazed at Raven in amazement that she didn't blast Starfire into a crater.

Suddenly all was quite and for good reason. Giant waves of murderous rage and intent rolled off the normally calm girl. Although Starfire may not be the brightest of the team, she knew impending death when she saw it. After a few minutes she said, "Um.. Friends I have pressing business in Tamaran and shall be there for a number of days…um I must go now." Starfire then flew out of the tower as fast as she could and in fear, actually went to Tamaran for a few days hoping that Raven cooled off and hopefully not kill or curse her into oblivion.

As Starfire flew out of the tower to the safety of her home planet, Raven and Cyborg were left in the room. Cyborg quickly got up and went to Raven to see if she was okay.

"Rae? You alright?"

"……"

"Rae," Cyborg asked again this time getting worried because Raven looked paler than usual.

Raven rushed to the nearest trash can and tossed her cookies. Cyborg, being the gentleman, held her hair. After emptying the contents of her stomach she felt Cyborg beside her.

She looked up to her metal boyfriend and said, "Cy….babe I think I need to lie down for a while."

Raven looked really bad, like she about to keel over at any given moment. Cyborg grabbed a hold of her to make sure she wouldn't fall over and then after a moment of contemplation picked her up bridal style _collective awwwwww _and started to walk to her room.

As they entered her room Cyborg placed her down on her bed. It was then out of he comfort of his arms that she felt the all to familiar sensation of bile rising up her throat. She got up quickly, making herself feel more nauseated, and ran to her bathroom were _involuntary shudder and horrified screech_ BB and Terra were partaking in…..their unholy mating ritual. In her shock Raven, forgot to head to the toilet and suddenly spewed some of the nastiest vomit ever witnessed onto the two creatures on her bathroom floor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," both BB and Terra screeched, as they realized what they were covered in

Cyborg had seen what happened and couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that seemed to explode from his lips, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Although Raven had just spewed an amazing amount of nastiness, she couldn't help but snort and chuckle when she sensed that all of her emotions were laughing their asses off, even Rage was most pleased at what happened to the spew coated duo.

After BB and Terra left, Cyborg escorted Raven to the medical room to make sure that whatever Starfire forced down her throat wasn't too poisonous. After analyzing her condition for a few minutes Cyborg gave Raven some good and bad news. Good news was Raven wouldn't die from Starfire's cooking, bad news was she'd need her stomach pumped.

As they drove to the hospital, Raven turned to Cyborg and said, "Next time she comes near me with pudding, blast her with your cannon."

Cyborg flashed her his trademark grin and said, "Only if the next time she comes for me, you blast her to another dimension."

"Deal."

**Back to the Present**

Raven got up from where Starfire had dropped her and said, "I guess you're right. Considering the possible alternatives, I suppose everything turned out fine." Fine was an understatement. Raven had sold the recipe to the government and was making millions in royalties and the intelligence network of the United States had never fared better. Apparently the pudding was being used to torture spy targets.

Not that Raven cared.

"Exactly," Cyborg responded, "Now getting back to Robin, he has been acting pretty weird lately."

"True. The only thing that any one of us knows for sure is that he smells as though he's been rolling around in the sewers. I know that if there was a criminal down there or if any one of us was in danger, he'd go down there, but other than that he wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

That made Raven pause for a moment.

"Absolutely, unless he's insane and I know for a fact that Robin is the sanest of all of us," Raven said.

"…Even me," Cyborg teased.

"Most especially you," Raven said with a mischievous smile, "but I must say it is one of the things that I find the most interesting."

As Cyborg walked up to Raven and started to bend down to give her a kiss. Just when their lips were about to meet…. "FRIENDS!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," they both screamed as they heard the voice and the windows exploded.

Cyborg looked down to Raven after the explosion. She gave him a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

They then turned to find the source of the interruption of their alone time. They saw Starfire looking at them with starry schoolgirl eyes of glee. A terrifying site to be sure. It was then that they realized that their relationship was now out in the open.

"Friends! Why did you not tell me that you two are engaged in the Earth custom of pre-mating courtship," Starfire asked excitedly.

"What did she say? Pre-mating courtship," Cyborg asked scratching the non-mechanic part of his head.

"She's asking why didn't we tell her that we're dating?" Raven answered.

"Oh…," Cyborg then turned to Starfire, "Well we just….got together and wanted to keep it hushed for a little bit."

"Oh. But friends this is a glorious occasion. We must celebrate with the traditional tamaranian festival of florkajilk," Starfire said getting all excited at the prospect of planning her festival.

Ever the quick thinker, Raven brought up the one thing that would save her and her metallic boyfriend.

"What about Robin?"

"But of course. Let us fetch friend Robin and plan for the florkajilk together," Starfire said clapping her hands together in her characteristic display of joy. Starfire then handed Cyborg the tracking remote.

After pushing a bunch of buttons and getting some coordinates Cyborg said, "Okay let's go."

With that they got in the T-Car, minus BB and Terra who were still in the closet, and went to go find Robin.

**TEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANSTEENTITANS**

**Deserted Alley-April 3-9:12 a.m.**

"Cyborg are you sure that those coordinates are right? I don't see any trace of Robin," Raven said becoming slightly annoyed that they were wasting their time looking for Robin when they could be pursuing more…..stimulating activities.

"Yeah. The coordinates are right on the money, he should be right here," Cyborg asked, equally annoyed that they were wasting their time looking for Robin.

"I wish to know that friend Robin is okay now please," Starfire said. She was getting really worried.

"Raven, why don't you try and use your powers to find him? You may have better luck than the tracker," Cyborg suggested.

"Fine," With that said Raven levitated in her meditation stance and began to chant. After about five minutes of chanting, Raven began to see through Robins eyes.

He was somewhere very dark and damp. It was also…ripe, and after a quick glance Raven saw that Robin was indeed in the sewers. While that in itself was not disturbing, what Robin was thinking was: _/Must get better, must get stronger, must be faster. Can't beat Slade the way that I am. Must be invisible, must fly like a robin, must blend with the walls, must be one with the walls, with the shadows, must eat more of Starfire's cooking, yum, must eat more, must learn to channel the force and make a light saber in order to battle Darth Slade, must then battle and defeat Emperor Palpatine, must…./_

"Uh-oh..," Raven said.

"What is it," Cyborg and Starfire asked unanimously.

"We need to find Robin immediately," Raven said in her normal drone tone.

"Is friend Robin in danger," Starfire asked worried.

"No, he isn't in any real danger but he needs some quiet time…"

"Oh..," Cyborg said immediately understanding that his leaders' mind has finally snapped.

"Friend Raven what do you mean 'needs some quiet time'," Starfire asked worried and confused.

"It means that Robin is under way too much stress and that, mentally, it's not good for him. We need to catch him so he can "rest" and I'm positive that once he rests up and calms down he'll be back to normal," Raven answered giving Starfire a small smile.

"Are you certain, friend Raven?"

"Sure she is," Cyborg answered for Raven, "right Raven?"

"Absolutely."

Starfire felt slightly better that Robin would be fine and followed Raven and Cyborg to a manhole cover.

They all looked at each anxiously. Although Robin had no superpowers, no meta-human abilities, and was human, he was one of the most powerful Titans, second only to Raven in dangerousness. That was in the best of times, when he had full control of his mental faculties, now that he was off his nut, there was no telling what might happen.

After taking a deep breath, Cyborg took off the manhole cover. Raven floated down first projecting a shield of dark energy, Starfire followed with her eyes glowing and her fists ready to throw star bolts and illuminating the sewers, and Cyborg followed her with his arm cannon watching their rears.

**A few minutes later**

Robin looked at the Titans as they descended from the street to the sewers. He gave a crooked, toothy little grin at the knowledge that they would never find him in his "hiding place" which was an overflowing sewer pipe _all together now, eeeeeeewwwwwww!._

He saw that Raven had taken point and had her shield up, Starfire was lighting the sewers, and Cyborg was bringing in the rear. Normally smart tactics but not smart enough. Robin had worked for days perfecting his "camouflage" and "new weapon."

_/I knew that they would follow my signal. They have been slacking in their training exercises lately. Now they will learn the art of the sewer ambush. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…, they are no match for the art of the sewer. Starfire will be easy to take down, Cyborg a bit harder but still nothing to write home about, except …..perhaps Raven but she has one weakness.. HAHAHAHAHA, I had to put the cameras in her room and shower and watch for several days but I found out.. I FOUND OUT HER WEAKNESS! HAHAHAHAHAHA the tin man is going down./_

While thinking that Robin's crooked, toothy grin grew wider as he stared at Cyborg.

After examining the movements of his fellow titans for a while, Robin had decided that now was the time to strike.

Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were slowly making their way down the sewers carefully examining their surrounding in hope of finding Robin.

"Stop," Raven said.

"Friend Raven have you located Friend Robin yet," Starfire asked getting hopeful that Robin was near.

"He's very near," Raven answered.

"Raven's right," Cyborg told Starfire, "According to the tracker we're practically on top of him."

It was then that they heard maniacal laughter echo all around them.

From the corner of her eye Raven saw something move past her. Starfire and Cyborg noticed that same blur just past them by as well.

"Friends! What is this strange creature," Starfire asked.

"Don't know but get ready," Cyborg said.

"Whoever or whatever you are, come out or we'll be forced to attack," Raven ordered.

It was then that a slender male form appeared before the Titans. Starfire's fisted star bolts and Cyborg's flashlight focused on the lithe figure and everyone's jaw dropped and they all gasped in horror.

It was indeed Robin, but he was covered head to toe in all sorts of sewer….stuff and he had the creepiest little smile that anyone had ever seen him muster.

As everyone was just staring at Robin horrified by what he was covered in, Robin pulled out a small remote, pointed it at Cyborg. There was an odd rumbling coming from one of the pipes above him and as Cyborg looked up the pipe in time to see it explode and rain down nastiness.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," Cyborg screamed as he saw a particularly large turd fly out from the pipe and onto his face.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWW," Raven and Starfire screamed.

Raven snapped out of her grossed out reverie long enough to enclose Robin in a sphere of her dark energy. Robin just gave her his psychotic little grin and seemed perfectly happy despite of being trapped. That worried Raven, Robin never allowed himself to be trapped. Raven knew then that things were only going to get worse.

"Cyborg, Starfire…I'm going to teleport myself and Robin to the detention area of the tower. Can you two get to the tower?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, "But Star I think you should fly home this time."

Starfire just nodded and made her way to the manhole opening and fly up and away to the tower.

"See you at the tower then," Raven blew Cyborg a kiss and with a wave her hand teleported herself and Robin to the detention area of the tower.

That left Cyborg to trudge his way out of the sewers and to the T Car. As he was about to get in he realized that the sink, sewer stuff, and turds that hit him were going to go into his beloved "baby." It was then that he felt a little bit of hatred toward Robin. _Good think Rae took him home, cause other wise……_

Cyborg's train of thought died when he heard music softly playing and not just any music.

This was jeopardy music.

As Cyborg turned around to look towards the back of his "baby," he heard a buzz and saw turds explode all over the inside of his car.

Cyborg's screams of disgust/rage/surprise/terror could be heard from orbit.

He had found Robin's beloved new weapon, the turd bomb.

_What horrors will befall the titans at the tower with their leader insane? Will Robin "bring down the tin man" in order to bring down Raven? Will BB and Terra ever leave the closet? All this and more in the next installment of The Day Robin Went Nuts._


	3. The Day Robin Went Nuts pt 2

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the teen titans, star wars, pokemon, gameboy, barney, the teletubies or the song 'Itsy Bitsy Spider.' If I did I would currently be rolling around in my money pile, oblivious to the universe around me.

**Stuff:**

Wow. You guys actually like my writing…_sobs out of joy_. Alternate personality: emerges HEY! No sobbing on my keyboard! _slaps crying personality. _Original personality now gets angry: you're going down, you card carrying psycho!. _Both personalities begin to physically assault each other, frightening other inhabitants of the apartment, who just see the author fighting with herself._

"" talking

'' thinking

**Chapter 3:**

**The Day Robin Went Nuts (pt. 2)**

After the "encounter" at the sewers, Robin had been restrained and was currently in the detention area of the tower were even he couldn't escape.

As Robin was phased into the cell with the aide of Raven's powers, he looked Raven dead in the eye and started laughing maniacally _shivers_. As she approached the security console next to the cell door, Robin spoke for the first time since arriving.

"Oh Ravy…..Ravy…how did you like my new toy," he asked in a sugary sweet, little voice _involuntary shudder_.

"Robin, what happened to you?"

"Why nothing my sweet little birdie….if you let me out, we could play together."

"No thanks."

"Are you sure baby bird? I can make sure we have a good time…"

Raven was now creeped out. Never had Robin acted like this, even at his most obsessive.

Raven then decided that a quick mental scan would help figure out how to deal with Robin. As she cleared her mind and tried to access his, she found that she could not enter his mind which was weird, nobody had ever been able to shield themselves from her powers before. As she tried a little harder, she was able to hear the theme music from star wars and maniacal laughter. She quickly stopped trying to enter his mind.

Raven was now scared. Robin had flipped his lid. He had always been a little high strung, but she never thought that he would finally lose it.

'Okay, this is bad, really, really bad. There is no telling what he might do. When Victor gets back we'll have to brainstorm on how to deal with Robin and scan the tower for any more of his 'toys'.'

Raven looked at the security panel and made sure than every single security function was online and working. After that was done she decided that she would feel better away from Robin. She then decided to go to the living room.

* * *

**5 minutes later:**

Raven and Starfire were in the living room waiting for Cyborg to return when Terra and BB finally emerged from their closet of sin.

Terra looked normal for the most part, her hair was a bit disheveled, but other than that she looked like she normally did. BB on the other hand entered the living room with a noticeable limp. His shirt looked like something clawed off pieces of it and he was wearing his underwear outside his pants, which were ripped to the point of looking like ass-less chaps. Oh yeah….nobody was going to figure out what they were doing.

"Have fun," Raven asked with a small smirk.

BB turned red at that comment but Terra remained unfazed.

Terra had another superpower that the Titans had just recently become acquainted with…..the inability to feel shame or embarrassment, regardless the situation.

"You bet," Terra said with a wide grin, "Although I must say, after a careful scan of the security cameras, I have to admit we've got nothing compared to you and the tin man."

Starfire blushed for Raven.

BB gave a nervous chuckle and looked at Terra as though she had gone insane, which she probably did. He then looked at Raven, surprised that she was just standing there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Raven would normally rip her head off, put it on a spike, and post it outside her door to serve as a warning to anyone else foolish enough to cross her. While she did get the urge to do just that, she remembered what Cyborg taught her….no matter how satisfying it may be to obliterate or incinerate another person for annoying her, carefully thought out payback could be sweeter. With Cyborg's help something far more dangerous, something far more evil within than demonic rage had been awakened from Raven's subconscious….her sense of humor.

After a few moments of considering what punishment would be perfect for torturing Terra for a while, Raven was struck by a phenomenal idea as she glanced at the tv. Slowly a grin appeared on her face, the type of grin that made small children cry and adults run in terror.

BB saw this grin and wet himself.

Starfire saw this grin and hoped that friend Raven wouldn't kill friend Terra.

Raven's grin grew into a huge toothy grin.

BB saw this and fainted.

Starfire shivered in fear.

Terra unconsciously took a step back in fear. She was accustomed to an angry Raven, a raging Raven, but this smiling Raven was something new and infinitely more terrifying.

Raven waved her hand and a huge wave of dark energy knocked everyone (except Raven) out cold.

* * *

**45 minutes later:**

Cyborg just returned from the carwash, where he totally washed out the inside of his "baby" at least 30 times. He then ran himself through the car wash about ten times, each and every time reminding himself that Raven would not be pleased with him if he murdered Robin.

When he first stepped through the doorway of the living room he was greeted by something totally alien to Titan Tower, the opening music to Barney and the Teletubies.

As he walked over to the couch he saw that someone had dragged another tv to the living room and placed it beside the larger one. The large screen tv had Barney on while the smaller tv had the teletubies on.

In front of the larger tv Terra was bound and gagged to one of the restraint chairs they confiscated from Mad Mod. Her eyes were taped open and muffled screams could be heard coming from her gag.

BB was on the floor beside her in front of the smaller tv. He had been wrapped up with electrical tape so many times that he resembled a worm. He didn't need a gag. He was totally zombified (as in the episode where the titans were captured by Mad Mod.) His eyes were wide open yet blank and he was drooling.

Raven was sitting on the couch watching the scene, amusement written all over her face. Beside her was Starfire, who was busy playing pokemon on the gameboy, Raven gave her as soon as she woke up. Raven felt a little bad that she knocked out Starfire as well and decided to give her a little appeasement gift. Starfire was overjoyed to say the least and played her pokemon game with a huge smile on her face.

Cyborg walked up to her and gave a small kiss on the forehead. Raven gave him a happy smile.

"Let me guess….Terra said something that you didn't like."

"Yep," Raven answered nonchalantly, "Oh and you may want to remove some of the security cameras in our rooms."

"Why," he asked getting a little nervous.

Raven gave him a small chuckle, "It seems that Terra and BB like to watch us….if you get my meaning."

Cyborg turned crimson at that and squeaked, "WHAT!"

"You heard me and if you need further confirmation you can ask Starfire."

Starfire looked away from her game and nodded in silent agreement with a small smile on her face.

"Oh….," Cyborg turned even redder.

Starfire and Raven looked at him in fascination. Never had either of them seen Cyborg blush like this. If Cyborg blushed anymore then he would probably be glowing.

* * *

**In the Detention Area of the Tower:**

Robin was sitting down Indian style with a huge smile on his face. He was rocking back and forth humming the song 'Itsy Bitsy Spider.'

From his cell he could hear music from Barney and the Teletubies.

This made him smile _involuntary shudder_.

It meant that Terra and BB were currently being tortured by Raven. It also meant that they were incapacitated and were no longer a concern. Letting it "slip" to Terra and BB that there were camera's in all of the rooms in the tower was a great idea. The two of them were known peeping toms and he knew that they would carefully examine the camera feed from all of the tapes for anything that may satisfy their voyeuristic tendencies.

Robin knew that Terra would mention something in an attempt to annoy Raven. Robin also knew that Raven would retaliate and torture Terra and BB. Terra would be tortured for opening her mouth and BB would be tortured because Raven figured that as a couple they should be tortured together.

Phase one of his plot was complete, now all he had to do was wait for phase two.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short but I had an epiphany. My muse pointed out that since it takes me such a long time to write my normal sized chapters (about a month for a 3000 word chapter) then if I cut the sizes of my chapters then I can write more chapters more often. Yay! 

More chappies will come up soon so until next time Ciao.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**Bloodrayn:** thanks and ironically enough my roommate said the same thing. MWAHAHAHAHA.

**LyraaSnow:** wow so many compliments. I have a few other fics in the making that have different pairings so be on the lookout for them or you can try my other fic. BB and Terra do draw quite a crowd huh? Robin will remain insane for a few more chapters and don't worry there are going to be at least six more chapters.

**PerfectlyImperfect:** gracias for the review and while Terra and BB would help under normal circumstances…..I felt that they needed some lovin' so I left them in the closet.

**darkravenfire:** wow, a lot of people feel that way about Terra and BB. More will be written so don't fret my dear.

**CalliopeMused:** glad you enjoy. I have another fic in which bb and rae are paired together if you are interested. Robin's neurosis has become a great source of inspiration to me and will remain so for a while. I don't think that Starfire is really dumb, she just strikes me as quite naïve and childlike. I'll try and incorporate into Starfire's character more. Thanks for the input.

**rock'n'rollbitch:** yay! I'm glad that there are cy/rae lovers out there. It seems that we are a minority, which I intend to change. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and I honestly don't think Starfire is that dumb, I always viewed her as being childlike. I'll try and make that more apparent in the next few chapters.


	4. BB and Terra Torture

****

Disclaimer:

I own nothing…do you all hear me NOTHING!

****

Stuff:

Yay! You all really like my writing. That makes me very happy J . Keep sending me reviews and I'll continue my little story chain. I was going to jump right into dealing with Robin and his neurosis but a friend of mine inspired me to write more BB and Terra torture and once I start I just can't stop.

Enjoy!

"" talking

'' thinking

* * *

****

Chapter 4:

BB and Terra Torture:

As Terra and BB were being tortured, Raven, Starfire and Cyborg held a conference over the kitchen counter to figure out what to do with Robin.

Raven spoke up, "Okay, first things first, Robin has snapped."

"Snapped," Starfire asked getting a little teary eyed, "How did this 'snapped' happen to Robin?"

"Well….he has been obsessing over Slade for a long time...maybe the stress finally got to him or maybe he just took too many caffeine pills and had a freak out," Cyborg offered.

"NO," Starfire said banging her fists on the kitchen counter spilling over her mustard shake, "Friend Robin would never be 'snapped' or have the "freak out" as you say. He is much too responsible to allow such a thing to occur!"

"Starfire," Raven calmly said as she put her hand on Starfire's shoulder, "I don't believe that Robin just went insane. I think that maybe it's due to some other circumstance, perhaps sleep deprivation or something like that."

"Truly," Starfire asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"Yes," Raven said, "I think so. You are a tamaranian and Cyborg and myself are half human, so if we were to not sleep for several days then the worst thing that would happen to us is that we would get a little irritable."

"Gee how can you tell," they all heard Terra yell snidely from her torture seat.

Raven frowned, her torture wasn't working as effectively as she wanted it to, so after a brief moment of contemplation, she devised up a new one. She chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," and Terra disappeared in a flare of dark energy. The other two titans (BB was still comatose on the floor so he wasn't participating) looked at Raven.

"Rae? You didn't kill her did you," Cyborg asked while Starfire gazed at her with an expression that asked the same thing.

"Nope," she said with a grin that made both Cyborg and Starfire truly fear for Terra's well being. Raven had said that she didn't kill her but that didn't mean that Terra wouldn't suffer.

Before Raven got together with Cyborg she was predictable, if anyone angered or annoyed her then destruction would soon follow.

Now that Raven was with Cyborg, who convinced her that physical violence wasn't the way to settle differences, she has become a master schemer. If she became angered or annoyed now, there was absolutely no telling what may happen _shivers_.

"Well then…where is friend Terra?"

"I teleported her to an Evanescence concert," she said with an evil smile now gracing her face.

Cyborg grinned on the inside, 'Oh this is going to be good.'

Raven turned to him, her evil grin becoming wider, 'Babe, trust me, this will be one for the record books.'

"But friend Terra hates Evanescence," Starfire pointed out.

"I know watch this…..," with a wave of her hand a large crystal ball floated to the counter from her room.

Raven chanted some words in Azrathian and soon both Starfire and Cyborg saw the scenery from a concert.

* * *

At the Evanescence Concert:

With a blast of dark energy Terra appeared in front of Amy Lee. Terra looked around and saw that she was on stage at an Evanescence concert. A bunch of fans started booing and screaming at her to get her off the stage and away from Amy Lee.

"Get off the stage you bimbo!"

"Yeah, get away from Amy!"

Terra looked at them with a pissed off scowl and screamed, "CAN'T YOU LOSERS GET A LIFE OR AT LEAST BETTER TASTE IN MUSIC?"

It was then that the entire stadium went silent and then a simultaneous scream of "GET THE HEATHEN!" rang out. Many of the fans lighting torches and beer bottles and started stampeding towards Terra, all hell bend on making her suffer.

Terra's eyes glowed to indicated that she was going to use her powers when Amy Lee got the microphone stand and smacked Terra into the audience who was overjoyed that their goddess had approved their sacrifice.

* * *

Back at Titan Tower:

Cyborg and Starfire looked at the crystal ball with wide eyes while Raven snickered happily at Terra's misfortune.

"Friend Raven you do not think that they will kill friend Terra, do you," Starfire asked now very worried about Terra's safety.

"Maybe," Raven said happy at the events in the concert.

"Please Raven, do not allow them to kill friend Terra, please," Starfire asked giving Raven her patented puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah Rae. I don't think that the Justice League would be happy with you for killing your teammates," Cyborg said.

Raven frowned a bit at that. The last thing that she needed was a bunch of middle-aged, spandex wearing party poopers to get on her case. That and Starfire's puppy dog eyes was getting to her.

'Damn Conscience,' Raven thought.

"Fine," Raven replied testily and with that she disappeared in a flash of dark energy.

* * *

Back at the Evanescence Concert:

Amy Lee and the other band members of Evanescence were egging on their loyal minions to destroy Terra when another blast of dark energy appeared with Raven left behind. There was a universal gasp through the entire stadium and then many screams of "We are not worthy," coming from the audience members.

All of the Evanescence fans were conveniently Raven worshippers as well.

Raven walked up to Amy Lee, they introduced themselves, and, upon hearing a shriek of terror coming from Terra, they then got to the situation at hand.

"So," Amy started, "I assume you've come for the blond."

"Well…yes and no. I was wondering if you guys could keep her for a while but not kill her."

"Hmmm….I don't know…she did piss off the audience…"

"Let's make a deal," Raven said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What kind of deal," Amy asked with an equally mischievous gleam.

"You guys torment Terra until I come and pick her up in two hours and I'll let you brainwash BB into worshipping you or becoming an obsessive fan, whichever one may occur first."

"Hmmmm….I like it," Amy nodded, "You've got yourself a deal."

They shook on their "deal" and Raven chanted some stuff in Azrathian and there on the floor between Amy and Raven lay BB still in his electrical tape restraints.

Amy stepped to the edge of the stage and said, "Raven and I have decreed that you may torture but not kill the blonde. Also Raven and I formally request that you all convert BB into a hardcore Evanescence fan."

There was a huge explosive cheer. All of the fans were overjoyed, both of their goddesses were there asking them to torture a non-believer and convert another. It was going to be a great night.

Raven said, "See you in two hours."

Raven then teleported back to the tower.

* * *

Wow!

I've never written chapters this quickly. **Yay!**

**Next chapter will be up in a little less than a week. :)**


	5. The Fall of the Tin Man

Disclaimer:

I have said it before and I shall say it again, I OWN NOTHING!

Stuff:

I don't know what's wrong with me…so many chapters just popping up…such creativity just spontaneously occurring…it's unnatural _shivers_. Oh well, enjoy it while it lasts loves.

Oh and two things…. 1. Raven will, in this fic, be a bit oc or in the middle of a sugar high, I still haven't decided which and 2. There is the potential for some BB and Terra bashing, I haven't decided yet and if I do, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!

Now onward to chapter 5.

Chapter 5:

The Fall of the Tin Man

Raven appeared before Cyborg and Starfire who were entranced by the live feed from the concert coming in via crystal ball.

She drained her cup of tea and seeing the contents of her crystal ball decided to get a can of soda before they got back to discussing Robin's apparent insanity.

* * *

At the Concert:

Terra was hosted up above the stage bound and gagged having all of the speakers pointed at her and tuned to full blast.

Evanescence was performing loud enough to violate the sound laws of several dozen states in an attempt to inflict irreversible psychological damage the "heathen."

BB was still bound on the floor with a huge pair of headphones on. He was still partially zombified and, after a small amount of brainwashing from the hardcore fans, could be heard chanting "I love Amy" or "Evanescence rules" along with all of the other fans.

* * *

At Titan Tower:

"Ok guys, I spoke with Evanescence and they agreed not to kill Terra and I also let them try to convert BB into a fan. I'll go pick them up in about two hours which should be more than enough time to figure out how to cure Robins' insanity," Raven said in one breath.

Her fellow Titans looked at her a little wide eyed after that but they didn't say anything, there are a lot of things that are better left unsaid.

"Okay," Cyborg said, "Back to the matter at hand, what to do about Robin?"

They all put their heads together for this one.

* * *

15 minutes later:

"Starfire for the last time, IT WASN'T SLADE," Raven said exasperated and slightly surprised that Starfire could be as single minded as Robin, "Slade wasn't entirely human after working with Trigon remember? If he were anywhere in this time zone I would have sensed it."

Starfire looked down at her mustard shake sadly. They had been going through every possible theory and none of them were holding any water.

"Maybe there's something in the air or the water," Cyborg offered, "Like you said before, Star is an alien and you and I are only half human so if there is anything in the air or water, it wouldn't effect us to the extent to which it effects Robin."

"True…," Raven trailed off, obviously giving that theory some thought.

"Friends I wonder, you have been Titans longer than I, has this ever occurred before," Starfire asked.

"STARFIRE THAT'S IT," Raven said excitedly slamming her can of soda onto the counter, splashing her friends with coke "Cyborg look in Robin's file in the Titan database and see if you can get into contact with Batman."

Cyborg rushed out of the kitchen and to the security room to access Robin's file. Starfire looked at her for an explanation, she had never heard of Batman.

"Friend Raven who is man-bat you speak of," she asked.

"His name is Batman and he was the one who took Robin in when his parents died and taught him everything that he knows. Robin used to be his sidekick before he decided to lead the Titans."

"Really? Do you believe that he can help friend Robin," Starfire asked allowing hope to filter through.

"If anyone can help Robin its him..," Raven said.

"That is glorious friend Raven," and with that Starfire picked up Raven in bear hug and hugged her for all that she could. After about a minute Starfire realized that Raven wasn't struggling like she normally did. Sure enough, upon further examination Starfire realized that Raven had indeed passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Oops…"

* * *

In the Detention Area, Robin's Cell:

Robin was quite pleased that everything was going according to plan.

'Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha,' he thought as he performed some contortionist feat and released himself from the straightjacket Raven had put on him.

He looked around the room that he and Cyborg had designed obsessively. It really was a marvel of jailhouse/mental institution technology. He was glad that before the first phase of his plan he decided to create a little backdoor in case he was caught.

He stood up, ramrod straight, and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "I LOVE RAVEN AND STARFIRE'S BOOBIES!."

Frighteningly enough, the door opened and a computerized voice screamed back, "YAY BOOBIES."

With a demented smile that could have made Trigon himself run screaming for his mommy, Robin scurried off to find Cyborg. With BB and Terra out of commission, the only threat to him was Raven…..okay, fine, even if BB and Terra weren't out of commission, the only real threat would be Raven.

Starfire, while being quite powerful, loved him too much to do him any harm, no matter what.

Cyborg would be too preoccupied with trying to take him down softly and wouldn't fight at his maximum capacity.

Raven, unlike Starfire and Cyborg, wouldn't mind throwing him around like a rag doll or blowing him into a crater, if she was angry enough.

That was one of the things that Robin loved and feared about Raven. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty. On the positive side this meant that she could get the job done and on the negative side this meant that she could get the job done.

He had long since pondered about any of her potential weaknesses. In fact he had used the same security cameras, that were Terra and BB's undoing, to watch her for a bit to discover her weakness and it had been worth it.

Robin was overjoyed when he found out that Raven and Cyborg were an item for two reasons: 1. They were a cute couple and deserved one another and 2. It meant demon girl was going down, via the tin man.

* * *

In the Security Room of Titan Tower:

Cyborg was in the security room and busy typing away at the Titan mainframe, searching for Robin's file. After looking at Robin's file for a few minutes he found an emergency number for Batman.

He dialed the number into his phone (which is built in his arm), not really knowing what to expect.

After about three rings, someone picked up and said, "Yes Cyborg what do you want?"

Cyborg was speechless for a few seconds and snapped out of it.

"How do you know this is Cyborg," he asked slightly freaked out.

"I have my ways," the voice answered, "Now what do you want? You do realize that this is an emergency line, right," the voice added now sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know, listen, Robin's flipped his lid."

Unbeknownst to Cyborg, Robin has snuck into the room, listening to the conversation and waiting for his chance to strike.

"………"

"Hey, you still there," Cyborg asked.

"Yes. How did he 'flip his lid'?"

"He's been obsessing over Slade for a while now and I know he hasn't slept for a few days at least and he's been acting a little weird. That in itself isn't too bad but he just attacked us a few hours ago in the sewers and he was just laughing and acting all crazy. We're lucky that Raven was able to catch him and put him in a detention cell in the tower."

"I'll be there in two hours. Whatever you do, don't let him out. Batman out."

Cyborg was a little taken aback by how abruptly the conversation had ended but he was relieved that Robin was going to be taken care of pretty soon.

'Hmmm, I wonder if Raven would like to go see that see that new Land of the Dead movie?'

As Cyborg stood there planning a date with his goth girl, Robin snuck right behind him.

Robin summoned the cosmic forces he had been training with in the sewers into one unstoppable attack, The Art of the Broken Wind.

Summoning all of his will, Robin's face screwed up in concentration and after a few seconds he finally let it rip.

Cyborg jumped at the sound and turned around only to see Robin smiling and twitching before him.

"How the hell did you get out of th…..," Cyborg stopped and grimaced, "What the hell is that sm….," and without warning he dropped to the floor like a stone.

Robin continued to smile. His 'Art of the Broken Wind' had worked far better than he could have anticipated.

The only thing that he hadn't figured on was the Titans summoning his mentor. Not that it mattered much, he knew that his mentor would be impressed by his new techniques.

With a smile on his face and a song in his heart he dragged Cyborg to Raven's room and began to booby trap it.

Onward to phase three.

* * *


	6. In The Raven's Lair

Disclaimer:

I own nothing. If I did, do you all really think that I would be wasting my time with college? Heck no, I'd be pursuing my career as a writer and painter.

Stuff:

Sorry I took so long to update….I had a few other fics floating around in my head that refused to leave so I had to do those in order to this. Makes sense right?…(looks around the room)…right?

Roommate: That makes no sense at all!

Me: Oh shut up…(throws a shoe at roommates head)

Chapter 6:

In the Raven's Lair

Robin was merrily skipping around Raven's room putting up the finishing touches to his plan.

Insanity made Robin realize something, life at Titan tower was just too boring and that in order to fight crime more efficiently the Titans needed to be alert and vigilant.

How that makes any sense….who knows, Robin's a few sandwiches short of a picnic right now.

Robin's plan had led him to commit the most grievous of sins in Raven's room.

He made it….he made it_…pink_…_(horrified gasp.)_

He had dressed her fearsome Raven statuettes in pink Cabbage patch kids clothing.

Her normally draped windows were wide open with new white drapes with neon pink heart prints.

All of her blue cloaks and leotards were replaced with fluffy pink and red dresses and cloaks.

The dark blue walls were now an obnoxious pink color.

Her custom made, gothic style bed was remodeled. It now looked like something that came out of Barbie's Dreamhouse.

As a finishing touch, or final act- before Raven killed him, he painted a huge Barney mural on her wall.

Oh yeah, he is a dead man walking…or skipping in his case.

Tied up, gagged, and bolted (yes, bolted!) to the ceiling was none other than Cyborg, although Robin made a few modifications to him as well.

All of the blue colored components of Cyborg were now a headache inducing shade of fuchsia.

With the white colored components of Cyborg, Robin had taken a black permanent marker and drawn flowers and happy faces all over the metal components of Cyborg's body.

All that could really be heard from our dear cybernetic superhero were muffled screams and the occasional snarl. His human eye was twitching with fury, while his cybernetic eye glowed such an intense rage-induced red that it could have put Rage herself to shame.

It was a good thing that Cyborg wasn't able to move, otherwise the citizens of Jump City would have been fishing up itty bitty little pieces of Robin for weeks.

Cyborg was also worried though, he needed to get free and get Raven's room back to its original state.

If Raven saw all the pink…..well…let's just say that they will never find a large enough piece of Robin to hold a funeral.

Robin didn't seem too concerned with this, he was skipping around the room like someone just crowned him the swan princess.

Onward to Robin's insane plan:

Get Raven angry enough to fly into blind rage, once she's in that blind rage she should be easy to defeat. Yup, Robin is that crazy.

The problem was how to get Raven to fly into that level of rage. Sure she periodically blasted and tortured BB and Terra but she was more amused than angry when she did that.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, for Robin he found what he was looking for.

After studying Raven with the security cameras for the last few days, Robin came across an interesting fact:

The color pink made Raven experience uncontrollable, homicidal rage.

* * *

Not Too Long Ago- (maybe a few days ago… :)

Robin was skipping around and singing "I Feel Pretty" from West Side Story in the security room.

He had been trying to find some dirt on Raven but had been unsuccessful.

He had gone into her room, read her diary, and looked through her stuff, but nothing too interesting had come out of it, except for the fact the she was a closet videogame addict.

As he was prancing around he noticed the camera feed that was coming from the living room.

Raven was levitating above her favorite chair, oblivious to the world around her.

Starfire and Terra were huddled over in the corner just outside of earshot.

Starfire had a pink version of Raven's cloak in her hands and was looking at Raven anxiously.

Terra was right next to her and was obviously in on the plot to put the offending cloak on Raven.

Robin had known that the two of them thought that Raven needed to change her wardrobe a bit and he also knew that Raven stubbornly refused.

Apparently they decided to forcibly show Raven the joys of pink.

Robin's semi-psychotic grin grew to giant toothy smile as he thought, 'This is going to be good' and proceeded to scoot up to the monitor with the feed from the living room.

As they slowly approached Raven turned, or floated rather, around and glared at them as she normally would until her eyes trailed to the pink cloak.

Raven just stared at it wide-eyed and motionless for a few minutes freaking out Starfire and Terra who had never seen her like this before.

As Terra leaned towards Raven to touch her, to see if Raven was okay, Raven quickly floated back a few feet.

As she looked to the cloak, the _pink_ cloak, she felt rage flood her senses.

Her pulse quickened, her breathing became rapid and shallow, and she saw red.

Raven floated over the two girls, glared at them, and gave an inhuman snarl of animalistic rage.

Starfire and Terra dropped the cloak, screamed and ran, flew, or floated on rocks, until they were far away from Raven.

Since her two desired victims had escaped, Raven, who was still in her rage bubble, destroyed the living room.

The pink cloak was the only thing left and when Raven saw it she glared at it until it suddenly burst into flames.

When Robin saw this he knew how to get to the black bird at last.

* * *

Present Time (in the kitchen area:)

In the kitchen Starfire was nervously holding Raven in her arms.

"Friend Raven," she asked meekly, "Please wake up. I did not mean to hug you too hard."

After she gently shook her friend Raven came around and looked at Starfire.

She knew that the alien had hugged her too hard and that was why she had passed out.

While Raven would normally do something in retaliation to Starfire, she decided to cut her friend a break.

If Cyborg had flipped his microchips and Starfire had told her of a way to help him, Raven conceded, she would hug the alien into a coma.

Raven gave her a small smile and said, "It's okay Starfire."

Starfire visibly relaxed. It was a good day when you knew that Raven wasn't going to kill you.

Suddenly Raven felt that something was wrong.

Her Cyborg-was-in-danger and someone-is-in-my-room senses were tingling.

Raven concentrated and sensed that Cyborg was in her room, that in itself wasn't so weird, but she felt another presence…..Robin?

Starfire noticed that Raven was looking off into space.

"Friend Raven? Is everything okay," Starfire asked.

"No," Raven said, her eyes now glowing with rage, "Robin is in my room."

With that said she grabbed Starfire's wrist and proceeded to drag her to her room.

* * *

In Raven's room:

Robin looked around and was pleased at his handiwork.

All of the preparations were complete within Raven's lair.

Onward to phase four.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

CalliopeMused: thanks. blushes from compliments

PerfectlyImperfect: thanks. The Evanescence portion of the fic was inspired by a buddy of mine who went to one of their concerts. While she did have a good time, she was pretty creeped out by their fan base. I like both Cy/Rae and BB/Rae pairings, so I do both. Don't worry I won't stop writing Cy/Rae. I even have another Cy/Rae fic that I'm currently putting the finishing touches on, so it should make its appearance in a little while.

Little Red Ravenhood: Robin will be okay…eventually. So don't worry.


	7. The Wrath of The Raven

Disclaimer:

I am a poor college student, need I say more?…okay for the sake of disclaimers I'll say it again, i do not own the teen titans.

Stuff:

Hi everyone. I am so sorry that this update took so long. I've been having computer problems and I've had to deal with that hurricane (I live in south florida.) I haven't had electricity for two days, which is no fun when it's 80 something degrees and the only thing that you want to do is turn on the air conditioning but can't. But enough rambling, onward to chapter 7.

Chapter 7:

Wrath of the Raven (pt. 1)

Cyborg had been trying to get of his restraints and gag for the better part of the last 20 minutes. It wasn't going well. Apart from having been tied up in several dozen coils of steel cable and gagged, the little psycho previously known as Robin had bolted him to the ceiling.

'Damn,' he thought, 'What am I going to do?'

As he thought about it for a moment he saw that Robin was curled in a fetal position in the middle of Raven's bed, sucking his thumb and rocking slightly.

'Oookkkaaayyy,' Cyborg thought, 'How do I get out of here?'

After a moment a thought hit him. Robin loved to gloat about anything slightly devious that popped into his head, Cyborg flinched inwardly, it was pretty creepy how much like Slade Robin could be.

Cyborg sighed inwardly, he was going to have to try and talk his way out of this mess. That meant that he had to get Robin to take off his gag. Cyborg decided to try and talk through his gag.

"Hey Robin," Cyborg asked, of course the gag was still in place so what really came out of his mouth was, "Mmh mmhmmh?"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, it remains to be seen which, Robin heard him and looked at him with vapid fascination. After a few minutes he decided to indulge his hostage and un-gag him.

Now was do or die time. Cyborg took a deep breath and decided that, for now, he should remain calm.

"Hey Robin?"

"Yyyyeeeessss," Robin said looking at him with a toothy little grin, and facial tick.

"Robin, don't you think that you should untie me or at least put Rae's room back to the way that it was," Cyborg asked in his nicest tone.

"Nope," Robin said quite happily, "It's part of 'the plan.'

Cyborg frowned a little, "What is 'the plan'?"

Robin looked at him closely, thinking deeply. After a few seconds he decided that he may as well reveal his plan to his hostage, there was nothing to do until Raven arrived.

"Well….," Robin started and then took a deep breath and said very rapidly, "iwanttodefeatravenandtheonlywaytodothatistogethersoangrythatsheattacksinablindrageandiseasytosubdue," Robin started giggling after he said all of that in one breath.

Cyborg looked at Robin puzzled for a second and then, after spacing out what Robin said, looked at him horrified. It was then that Cyborg sensed his lover.

Raven was near and very, very pissed.

As Cyborg opened his mouth to try and warn the psychotic boy wonder of the impending danger, the door to Raven's room hissed open and in came Raven with Starfire in toe.

"ROBIN! How the f…..," Raven stopped to look around her room.

"………………"

Raven just stood there wide-eyed and mouth open.

She stayed like that for a while. In fact it looked at though she went into some sort of mental shock.

Starfire, whose wrist was being destroyed by Raven's grip, passed out on the floor from the pain.

Robin saw that Raven was in some sort of clocked out state so he threw a net over her and hoisted her onto the ceiling.

Robin then began to dance in a little circle under Raven, a victory dance if you will.

Cyborg looked at the scene with horror.

'Raven,' he inquired through their telepathic bond.

When he heard nothing in reply, Cyborg decided to try again, 'Baby? You okay?'

It was then that he saw Raven give a small tic.

'Oh no….'

Everything in the tower was covered in the familiar dark shade of her energy.

Raven was breathing heavily trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working, there was too much pink….everywhere.

Just when Raven thought that there was no was that she could become angrier than she was, her eyes found the Barney mural.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

The ground was rumbling, the wind was whipping fiercely around the tower, and, above the tower, the sky was black.

Inside of the tower stuff was flying around everywhere, exploding, melting, and warping into other dimensions. Most of the electronics had exploded or shorted out, books all over the tower were ripping themselves to shreds, sofa in the living room burst into flames, the walls all over the tower had scorch marks all over.

The tower was a literal wreck.

On her dresser lay her magic mirror, the gateway to her mind. It was starting to shake and rattle dangerously close to the edge of the dresser.

It levitated into the center of Raven's pinkified lair and suddenly exploded, bathing everyone in bright light.

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

PerfectlyImperfect: thanks for the compliments. You didn't come off as a jerk at all so don't worry about it. As long as you realize that this is what floats my boat then everything is groovy.

CalliopeMused: thanks as always. This chapter is a little on the short side as well but don't worry the next one will be lengthier and better. Thanks again.


	8. The Wrath of The Raven pt 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own the teen titans, if I did I would own a vacation home in St. Barts and spend my days lazing away with a handsome pool man.

Stuff:

Sorry this update took a little bit.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Wrath of the Raven (pt.2)

* * *

Raven's magic mirror had exploded bathing her pinkified room in a blinding white light.

When the light died down there stood all of Raven's emotions stood there in front of everyone.

Robin stopped dancing under the net and looked at the Ravens in horror. He had only planned on dealing with one Raven, he never imagined dealing with an entire squadron of Ravens.

Rage and Bravery were looking at Robin with a sadistic gleam in their eyes.

Bravery wanted to teach Robin a lesson for messing with Raven and Cyborg, while Rage wanted to hurt Robin because….well….she was Rage.

Robin, crazy or no, knew when he was outmatched so he did what any other psychotic individual would do….he ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

Seconds later, Bravery and Rage were bounding after him, their sadistic gleams giving way to insane fits of giggles and maniacal laughter that could be heard fading into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy was running around the room and looked like she was about to explode with…well…happiness at the site of the pink room. She then saw Raven in some sort of net hanging from the ceiling.

Happy was more than aware of Raven's…problem with the color pink. That is why she changed her cape color to a light blue a while back, things were just safer that way.

Knowledge and Wisdom were looking at the titan's before them, taking various mental notes.

Timid was hiding behind Wisdom and waving shyly at Cyborg, she turned crimson when he winked at her.

All of the other emotions ran out of the room to explore the tower and go through the stuff of the other titans.

Knowledge cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Happy, get Victor down from the ceiling, Timid, let Raven down, and Wisdom, please heal Starfire's wrist."

The emotions did as they were told. Cyborg rushed to Raven who was still in her catatonic state. Starfire had been healed, but was still unconscious.

"Raven," he asked cradling Raven in his arms, who didn't respond.

Starfire woke up, looking confused, "Friend Cyborg, what has happened?"

"Long story short, Robin painted Raven's room pink, she clocked out and all of her emotions came out of the mirror."

"Oh….," Starfire said, she looked at the Ravens around the room and nodded, "That makes much sense," Starfire then looked around, "Where is friend Robin?"

"Bravery and Rage went after him but I wouldn't worry Starfire. Rage may be…excessive, but Bravery won't allow her to permanently harm or kill him," Wisdom said.

"Are you certain, Friend Raven's Emotional Doppelganger," Starfire asked with concern and worry heavy in her voice.

"Yes," Wisdom replied, "and my name is Wisdom."

"Glorious," Starfire squealed pulling Wisdom into a bone-crunching hug. Starfire just hugged and hugged until, just like Raven before, she was out cold.

"Oops…I believed that I hugged Friend Raven's Emotional Doppelganger Named Wisdom too hard," Starfire said meekly.

Everyone just looked away at the site, shaking their heads in resignation.

Cyborg looked around the room, slightly creeped out. There was such a thing as too much pink and this room clearly exceeded the allotted amount of pink. He gave an involuntary shudder when he thought of what Raven was going to do when she woke up. It was much easier dealing with Robin at his worst. His plans didn't much sense to anyone but him.

Raven was very different.

Raven was a master schemer. There was no other individual on Earth who matched her in cunning. Heaven help everyone on Earth if she ever went to the dark side. Hopefully she wouldn't go all super villain on Robin. An insane Robin could be contained, an insane Raven couldn't be stopped. It was like standing in front of a volcanic eruption and trying to stop it by throwing snow cones at the impending magma.

It was when that thought ventured through his mind that his beloved stirred. Cyborg held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't clock out again or decide to commit murder.

Raven's amethyst eyes blinked a few times as she gathered her wits about her and re-entered the world of the conscious. She looked around the room, absolutely no expression evident in her face.

Cyborg helped her get up, while everyone else in the room watched Raven as though she were an atomic bomb ready to go off, which, considering the circumstances, she was.

"Pink," Raven muttered, loud enough for all of the others to hear, "My room is pink. Pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink, pink."

Everyone was backing away very slowly. They backed away more when they heard her give a low growl.

All of Raven's emotions trembled in fear, when Raven was like this even Trigon didn't mess with her. If they were in Nevermore they would have gone to their respective sanctuaries to batten down the hatches and wait out the storm.

Starfire could have sworn on her _knorfka _that she saw smoke coming out of Raven's ears.

Cyborg knew that the worst case scenario was close to occurring when Raven gave a full body tick. Everyone took another step back and flinched in fear. Cyborg, being the bravest one there and Raven's boyfriend, walked to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder.

When Raven didn't rip off his arm to use as a billy club to beat him to death, he visibly relaxed. That was a good sign. Raven also visibly relaxed, which was a very good sign. Raven then turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Victor," Raven suddenly asked in a creepy little voice and giving him a smile that could have made evil villains everywhere run in fear, a very frightening and not to mention _bad_ sign, "Could you do me a favor?"

Everyone else in the room had backed into the wall, gave an involuntary shudder and then looked to Cyborg, the one person who Raven listened to.

Cyborg was a little apprehensive but then Raven gave him the 'look.' He couldn't resist the 'look,' resisting the 'look' was like stopping breathing. It was the same look that convinced him to stop watching the superbowl, go to the drug store to buy her feminine hygiene products and not really mind. It was the 'look' that made him more than happy to accompany her to some of the more _unique _bookstores that loved to frequent. It was the 'look' that made him give her a personal set of keys to his 'baby' even after she got it all dinged up.

Cyborg looked at her with a small smile making it's way onto his lips, it was already apparent to everyone in the room that he had caved in.

"Yeah babe."

"Do me a favor," Raven asked, now sporting a heart melting smile.

Cyborg could only nod, his good judgment now being outweighed by love for his girlfriend.

"Could you and Starfire go pick up Beast Boy and Terra from the Evanescence concert," Raven asked, "Please? I would do it myself but I need to collect my emotions and that can be quite a hassle."

Raven looked at both Starfire and Cyborg with a small smile on her pretty face, looking absolutely harmless, the perfect picture of innocence cough cough. Cyborg was too blinded by love to be suspicious and Starfire was too frightened to disagree with the sorceress. In a blast of dark energy everyone, Titans and Emotions, were in the garage. Cyborg got into the car, Starfire hesitated but then decided to hurry up when she saw that Raven's eyes held a crazed look. With a rather undignified yelp in the 'eep' caliber she got into the car and in no time both she and Cyborg were on their way to pick up the two other titans.

As soon as they were out of eyeshot, Raven's eyes glowed a deep crimson, a huge toothy smile formed on her face and her voice lowered quite a few decibels. Her emotions trembled in fear when she growled out, "The hunt it on."

* * *

Authoress Notes:

Hello there everyone! begins waving spastically I am really, really, really sorry that it took me forever and a day to update this fic. I got caught up in my other fic 'Forgiven' and then began to suffer from writers block. But fear not, jumps up and down with a crazy look for I will complete this fic and it shall be glorious. begins to giggle in a rather crazed manner

To all the good people who reviewed I would like to send all of you hugs and kisses. I would respond to your reviews here but alas, I have heard from many of my contemporaries that we are no longer permitted to do so. So to all of you hugs and kisses!


	9. Happy's Plan of Evil

Disclaimer:

I do not own the teen titans and I never will.

Stuff:

Enjoy.

Chapter 9:

Happy's Plan of Evil

* * *

As soon as they were out of eyeshot, Raven's eyes glowed a deep crimson, a huge toothy smile formed on her face and her voice lowered quite a few decibels. Her emotions trembled in fear when she growled out, "The hunt it on."

* * *

Raven turned to Knowledge with a feral gleam in her eyes, "Summon the others to the living room."

Knowledge gave a meek nod and ran out of the room, glad to be far from ground zero.

Timid stood behind Happy in an attempt to shield herself from Raven's line of sight. Raven's head then snapped to them. Her eyes held the craziest look ever. This prompted the two emotions to follow their sister's escapes route.

Raven then walked up to Cyborg's work area and picked up a rather large tire iron. She smiled as she twirled it around, 'this will do nicely for the meeting.'

As she walked to the door she muttered a little chant, with a smile on her face and a song in her heart. If Robin entered this room, he would be blasted into a pink dimension that was populated by tens of thousands of Kitten clones. Raven chuckled, that was sure to put a twist in his multicolored spandex.

Raven then marched on to the living room, her expression that of a woman on a mission.Living Room of Titan Tower:

* * *

As Raven stepped into the living room, she smiled. It seems that Knowledge was able to gather all of the others with no apparent difficulty. 

All of the Ravens were on the couch, awaiting Raven to make whatever announcement that needed to be made. Well…all but Rage. Bravery, Knowledge, Wisdom, Happy and Timid were trying their damndest to hold down the psychotic emotion, but they weren't doing too good a job because it looked as though she would break free at any moment.

Raven softly chanted her mantra and a Robin-dummy appeared right before her.

"Rage," Raven called.

Rage gave a small snarl but looked in her direction, only to see 'Robin.' All of the other Ravens leapt away from her.

"Here," Raven said handing Rage the tire-iron, "Teach him a lesson."

Rage gave a cry that could have put Xena, the warrior princess, to shame and proceeded to wail on the dummy.

Raven smirked and then turned to the remaining emotions who were staring at the spectacle of Rage destroying the Robin dummy with a tire iron.

"We need to deal with the boy blunder. He destroyed our sanctuary and must be made to pay the piper. Are there any suggestions on what his fate is to be?"

Raven and the Ravens, minus Rage, assumed a group huddle and began to discuss what would be an appropriate punishment for Robin.

"Well," Bravery began only to be interrupted by Raven.

"We can't kill him."

Bravery pouted and fell silent.

"Why don't we l…let him go," Timid asked only to be glared into submission by the others.

Raven and the Ravens were plotting when they were reminded of something by Knowledge.

"Do not forget," Knowledge said, "Batman is coming and it is unlikely that he will allow us to adequately deal with Robin in a matter that is befitting."

Everyone, except Rage who was now tearing open the Robin dummy with her teeth, looked at Knowledge with a -can-you-translate-that?- face.

Wisdom decided to translate, "Batman won't appreciate us killing or permanently harming Robin."

"So we have to deal with Batman too," Timid said timidly.

Wisdom nodded and all of the emotions and Raven fell silent pondering an evil plan.

Happy then had an "AHA!" giggled, getting everyone's attention, "Fan girls," she squealed excitedly.

"Fan girls," Everyone else repeated, not seeing the evil in them yet.

"Yeah! Remember how freaked out he was when Kitten forced him to go to the prom? Let's give him to the fan girls and let them deal with Batman!"

Raven and the other Ravens considered this for a long moment and all broke out into identical evil grins. Even Rage, who by now had ripped the Robin dummy to small biodegradable pieces, looked at Happy with approval.

Psychological torture is always fun.


	10. Fangirls pt1

Disclaimer:

I do not own the teen titans. I do own Mina.

Chapter 10:

Fan girls (pt.1)

* * *

Mina, a typical high school student in Jump City with a Kitten-like obsession with Robin, logged onto her website to do the usual.

Upload pirated pictures of Robin in the shower, write smut-filled fanfics of her and the boy wonder and trying to find a method of getting the boy wonder's girlfriend 'out of the picture.'

You know…normal stuff.

It was at this time that she noticed that there was a message waiting for her from Titan tower from Raven. Curious as to what the dark titan would have to say to her she clicked on it.

It read:

Greetings Mina,

A certain birdie has gotten on my bad side as of late, I have a proposition that it quite generous for you.

A certain boy wonder is currently in titan tower, hiding from me. You can have him if you can 'detain' Batman.

Sincerely,

Raven

Mina squealed with starry schoolgirl eyes full of glee. She was going to get Robin! Finally! But after a while she stopped. She needed to take care of Batman. How in the world was she supposed to do?

After a few minutes she decided that she could ask other Robin fans to help her and share Robin with them. After a while she decided that sharing Robin was better than nothing.

Mina then posted a message onto her site:

Attention all Robin lovers:

We have finally received an opportunity to capture our true love. Raven of the Titans has agreed to allow us to go get our beloved. The only stipulation is that we have to capture Batman for a while. It seems that he may have a problem with us getting Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile…

News of Raven's offer spread throughout the city like wildfire on a breezy day. Every fan girl (and fan boy) that saw that announcement sent word to other fan girls and boys. It seemed that every computer, cell phone, beeper and other means of communication in the city was in use to spread the good word.

In less than ten minutes the teenage and young adult population was in a frenzy, going totally wild with joy and aided by more than a few mental illnesses.

If you looked towards the junior and high schools, you could see student crawling out of windows, bursting out of doors or grabbing teachers, hog tying them and dumping them in closets.

The youth of the city was taking to the streets and plotting…and after a few minutes it was quiet. Deathly quiet. None of the responsible adults of the city ventured outside, they liked being among the living and there was no way that anyone could convince them to reign in the youth of the city.

It was as though Jump City became a ghost town.

It was at this time that a very recognizable black automobile was speeding into the city, it's occupant totally oblivious to the extreme danger that he was now in.

* * *

Batman's bat mobile was making good time on it's trek to the tower, when he started to notice the activity around him or lack thereof.

There was absolutely no one or thing anywhere in the city.

Batman shuddered. It was that creepy. Also after several years of fighting crime, he developed a pretty good sense of knowing when danger was afoot and right now he was in the lion's den.

Batman continued driving and becoming more and more paranoid with each passing second.

It was about three blocks to the Titan's tower that he noticed a seemingly unconscious woman on the sidewalk.

Danger afoot or not, Batman never left anyone of the female persuasion in danger, male maybe but never female. It was for this reason that he had more fan girls than Robin.

Well…that and he was hot.

The bat mobile screeched to a halt and he leapt out of the car and ran towards the girl.

* * *

As Batman approached Mina, she willed herself to look unconscious.

When Batman was directly over her, she pretended to wake up.

As Batman opened his mouth to ask if she was alright, he noticed hundreds of teenagers and college students silently surround him.

They all had insanely evil grins and looked at him with predatory gazes.

"Oh crap," the dark knight muttered.

Oh crap indeed, because at this point about thirty fan girls dog-piled on top of him.


	11. AN

Hello everyone,

I just wanted you all to know that I will be doing massive re-editing on my stories.

Forgiven has 3 chapters coming. Chapter 00 and 01 are new.

Another Day has 2 chapters coming. Chapter 01 stays the same and 02 has been edited so read and enjoy.

Covenant has all three chapters being tweaked extensively along with 2 new chapters being written.

I also have a whole load of one-shots and short stories in the wings. So don't worry too much about me slacking off much. I seem to be under the spell of a creative episode and I intend to milk it for all that it is worth.

Ciao for now,

saucywench20


	12. Fangirls pt2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the teen titans. I do own Mina and whoever else I may create.

**Stuff: **I am going to continue to go on with the story and every little while I'll re-release a previous chapter. The chapters will contain a little more dialog and a few more plot holes, so every once in a while look over the chapters and see if anything is different.

* * *

**11: Fan girls (pt.2)

* * *

**

"_Oh crap," the dark knight muttered._

_Oh crap indeed, because at this point about thirty fan girls dog-piled on top of him._

Batman was right now under the dog pile and was not too happy with the situation.

'Damn,' thought to himself, 'I go to check up on Robin and I get ambushed by a ton of fan girls…,' Batman then thought, 'Oh well…it's not that bad. I mean, I could have had to deal with Joker or Clayface or some of the other weirdoes. Compared to this…not too bad. I mean they are only kids, what's the worst that they can do.'

Batman lay at the bottom of the dog pile for a few moments, contemplating life and how to get out from his spot under the pile when he felt a hand or three creep towards his bat jewels.

That was decidedly not cool.

Batman wouldn't have minded if it were Wonder Woman or Catwoman or even Poison Ivy. They were hot, but…this was an entirely different situation entirely.

Summoning the strength of several Batmans, he shoved everyone off and ran faster than any other normal human on Earth, yes even the Flash would have been put to shame.

Batman ran with all of his might into an alley and used his grappling hook to get him onto the roof of a random building. As he momentarily lost his youthful attackers. As he peaked over the edge, he felt his jaw drop.

Batman looked at the large crowd of young people with open-mouthed shock.

He wasn't used to large amounts of hormonal people after him…well…not very often…well…he normally had the bat mobile to use for a get away. (A/N: Yeah, that sounds better.)

He looked down to see the young woman that had baited him.

Mina stomped around looking for any sign of the caped crusader. He was nowhere in sight.

"START SEARCHING!"

Everyone in sight scattered off in groups to hunt down the dark knight. A few of the more overzealous members had lit torches and began their hunt for the dark knight, completely abiding by several psychological theories on how unruly mobs behaved.

* * *

**Meanwhile….**

Raven and some of her emotions were in the living room of the tower watching all of this from the big screen tv. The more mentally stable emotions had been sent to find and corner Robin. They were to keep him boxed in so the fan girls would have an easier time of finding him.

Knowledge managed to hack into the city's surveillance system and patch it onto the big screen.

Rage was munching on some popcorn, eagerly watching the events unfolding on the tv. She was actually very pleased with this turn of events. While she wished that she could be splattering Robin on a wall somewhere, she supposed that waiting for the fan girls to devour him would be much better.

Happy and Timid were making copies of the footage and preparing them, as per Raven's orders, to be shipped to various members of the Justice League and to be sealed in a vault where neither Batman or Robin would ever find it.

Something this good had to be preserved for future blackmail usage.

* * *

**Back to Batman…**

For the first time in his life Batman shivered in fear.

Our favorite dark knight was now sitting on a rooftop, pondering on how to get away from the angry mob and to titan tower where an insane Robin was waiting.

'_What a day…I should have told Cyborg to just tranquilize the kid, but no Bruce you just had to go and get hands on with the whole situation.'_

Batman frowned suddenly…well he frowned deeper than normal. '_Wait one second…I should have called Cyborg sooner,' _with that he smacked his forehead and then looked around when the sound echoed. The last thing that he needed was for more fan girls to come after him. '

_Geez. I'm Batman dammit! What am I doing running around like a weirdo? I just hope that this little incident never gets to the league. The last thing that I need is them having some dirt on me.' _Batman cringed at the thought of Superman getting his hands on something like this. '_Who would have thought that Mr. Kansas would have such a prominent sadistic streak? Maybe he got it from that reporter chick that's got him whipped…,' _Batman nodded agreeing with himself and looking just a tiny bit weirder than normal.

With that Batman whipped out his communicator from his belt (a/n: isn't it just weird that he has practically everything in there? It just kinda occurred to me) and placed a call to Cyborg.

* * *

**At the Evanescence Concert:**

Cyborg and Starfire had finally arrived at the concert, only to find it abandoned and looking like the barren landscape often seen in post apocalyptic movies.

Beast Boy was on the floor drooling and twitching. Terra was in a similar state but hosted up in the air on a cable.

The two non-traumatized titans shuddered and made a mental note to never, ever anger Raven.

Starfire faintly wondered if maybe, just maybe, Raven went a little too far and then shrugged her shoulders. On her planet Beast Boy and Terra would have been fed to some sort of carnivorous fungus, so in retrospect a little mental trauma was nothing.

Cyborg was impressed with the fact that Raven didn't kill either one of them and prided himself on teaching her that murder was not the way to go, especially when torture was an available option.

And people thought that Raven was the twisted titan….

It was at this time that the communicator in his arm went off.

"Cyborg here."

"Cyborg, it's Batman, I was just calling to see if you guys have Robin under control for the time being."

Cyborg answered, "Well he broke out of containment earlier but Raven volunteered to get him….," Cyborg then thought about what he just said.

Raven.

Raven volunteered to apprehend Robin.

Raven _volunteered _to _apprehend_ Robin.

"Oh…that's bad," Cyborg spoke to himself. Starfire had already put Beast Boy and Terra in the T-Car and was waiting for Cyborg to get in.

It was totally silent from Batman's side. Deciding to cut off the link before he could respond, Cyborg then hurried to the car, hoping that they would be able to get to Robin before Raven did.


End file.
